bl2rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
This page will show the changelog for BL2 Reborn, going as far back as patch 1.3.5 - it will not go over the full changelog from inception to current date. Furthermore, the changelog will be updated in order of newest release to oldest. Patch 1.4.2 Added contents from UCP 5.0 : - Gave the Toothpick a new skin (Aaron0000). - Gave the Tiny Tina DLC COMs new skins (Aaron0000). - Added the Amigo Sincero to Lt. Hoffman. - Added the Overcompensator and Infection Cleaner to Lt. Tetra. - Removed Uncommon gear and duplicate loot pools from the Dahl Abandon grave's item pool. - Added 300% Melee Damage bonus to Infection Clouds. - Increased the experience earned from killing the raid bosses (excluding the Ancient Dragons of Destruction.) - Made King Mong and Donkey Mong have a 100% chance to spawn. - Fixed Infected Bruisers having an extra space in their name in TVHM/UVHM. - Fixed the Badass Infected Sprout's loot pools. - Fixed the Hard Carry set bonus applying when the Easy Mode is equipped while the relic is in the inventory, as well as the effect applying multiple times. - Fixed Custom Waypoint Text Inconsistency. - Fixed floating objects in the Badass Crater of Badassitude. - Fixed the Crossfire displaying an incorrect fuse time on the item card. - Fixed an issue where recoil reduction would not apply while Gunzerking if your main hand's weapon was Hyperion. - Fixed "Steady as She Goes" not working correctly with Hyperion weapons. - Fixed "Blood Overdrive" relying on skill points invested in Taste of Blood instead of itself for class mod boosts. Optionals: - Added an option that allows large bodies to be removed quickly to make locating loot easier. Standalone BL2 Reborn Changes: - Bedrum's Firing Pattern is now affected by Accuracy. Axton: - Recalling your Turret will now boost cooldown rate a lot more. Gaige: - Removed the Interspersed Outburst change since it caused game crashes. - Fixed Anarchy not properly decreasing Accuracy per stack (it was still using the vanilla values, making you a lot more accurate overall). - Halfed Close Enough's ricochet chance. - Rational Anarchist now gives you the maximum amount of Anarchy stacks if you have 0 stacks. Krieg: - Silence the Voices now increases Melee Damage by 60% per point. The Self-Hit chance was increased to 15% but reduces by 1% per point now. - Elemental Empathy now also works with Slag DoT. Patch 1.4.1.2b * Fixed Amigo sincero not spawning with every possible parts. * Fixed Hector's Paradise not spawning with a 2nd accessory. * Fixed Cocky Hare not having all capacitors * Added Various Audio fix by Gabe/OB4M4 * Updated Red text explainer fibber's card to be more accurate + Blue falcon to add the 100% melee damage * Replaced the Tresspasser with the Orion. Patch 1.4.1.1. Beta Relic scaling *Godspeed: Weapon damage increased from -37.8% to -40% at max grade op10 Movement speed increased from +443.1% to +450% at max grade op10 Jump height decreased from +52% to +50% at max grade op10 Boost capacity increased from +108.4% to +110% at max grade op10 Boost recharge rate increased from +112.5% to +115% at max grade op10 Boost recharge delay increased from -96.8% to -97% at max grade op10 *Ubiquity: Grenade damage increased from +37% to +40% at op10 Grenade regen increased from 0.28 to 0.3 at op10 *Bone of the ancient: Cooldown rate decreased from +51% to +50% at op10 *Agility relic: Movement speed increased from 41.9% to 42% at op10 *Otto’s Idol: Health return decreased from 28.2% to 28% at op10 *Agression relic: Bonus damage decreased from 100.5% to 100% at op10 *Elemental relic: Bonus elemental increased from 64% to 70% at op10 to compete with the Bone of the ancient. *Alliegence relics: Dahl burst interval increased from -57.4% to -58% at op10 Hyperion max Accuracy increased from -57.4% to 58% at op10 Jakobs Recoil decreased from -57.4% to -57% at op10 Vladof Recoil decreased from -57.4% to -57% at op10 *Resistance relic: Non-elemental resist decreased from 46.1% to 46% at op10 *Blood of the Seraph relic: Max Health reduction increased from 68,7% to 69% at op10 *Heart of the ancient relic: Movement speed increased from 41.9% to 42%at op10 *Skin of the ancient relic: All damage resistances increased from 34.8% to 35% at op10 Shield recharge delay increased from 41.15% to 42% at op10 *Lucrative Opportunity relic: Grenade and rocket ammo regen increased from 0.08 to 0.10 at op10 *DLC5 Relic: Mouthwash’s bonus AR damage increased from 47.5 to 70% Hard carry bonus AR damage increased from 38.5% to 60% Adjusted difficulties Easy have less global and dedicated drop chances, Legendary drop chances have been reduced to 12.5%. Pearls chances have been reduced by 15% (if drop chance was 10% its now 8.5%) Hard have increased global and dedicated drop chances Legendary drop chances have been increased to 18%. Pearls chances have been increased by 15% (if drop chance was 10% its now 11.5%) Hard mode now also have a proper scaling on mobs for the 10 added levels. On top of that a small xp boost have been added to the difficulty. Bug Fixes *Updated NoMoreBulletReflection with Missing bits (By Aaron0000) *Updated Less dumb visual with 3.2.0 (by MikeyRay) *Updated the timesaver container XL with correct setting (By apocalyptech) *Updated part notifier with DLC5 gear. *Fixed some issue with some shield displaying wrong infos. *Fixed golden chest dropping pearls as its not supposed to. Patch 1.4.1 Additions and Removals * Added Lilith DLC Gear Tweaks (by Aaron0000) * Replaced Less Cluttering Particles for its updated version Less Dumb Visuals (by MikeyRay) * Added the Anemone Fast Travel Mod (by Apple) * Updated Cutscene Disabler to support DLC5 (by FromDarkHell) * Adjusted the DLC5 bosses to Reborn. -> Because Reborn changes elemental damage and overall health, the health and shield modifier of Hector, Cassius, Uranus, Haderax, Hoffman, Bolson, Angvar, Tetra, Sand Worm Queen and Dark Web were reduced by 35-50%. * Added a higher scaling for COMs (Level 89 - +8/+7/+7 for Purple, +9/+8 for Blue, +8 for Green and Legendary, +7 for Terramorphous COMs). * All COMs that gave -shield have been switch to -health (Gaige, Zer0, Salvador are concerned) to prevent issue with some skills. * Swapped the Retainer's Roid to Max bonus health instead, up to around 172k at max (pretty much double the base health of every char), not displayed in card cause the game strictly doesnt want to. * Made Overcompensator and Amigo Sincero spawn with all parts. * Laser Disker no longer spawns with Vertical Grip. * Hector's Paradise now always spawns with a blade and an additional accessory. * Lt. Angvar now drops the Fire Drill. * Cassius now drops the Hector's Paradise. * Haderax the Invincible now drops the Mouthwash. * Unmotivated Golem now drops the Unicornsplosion. * Moved Jacques O'Lantern's drop pool to Clark the Combusted Cryptkeeper. * Made Rakkaholics Anonymous repeatable. * Made BFFFs repeatable. * Made Chief Executive Overlord repeatable. Bug Fixes * Fixed Easy Mode's Singularity Novas not proccing outside of the law (Credits to MikeyRay). * Fixed Salvador not benefiting from Wasp's movement speed bonus. * Fixed DLC5 Chest being broken with TimeSaver XL active. Optionals * Re-included the Part Notifier. * Included Ezeith's Blood of Terra rework (CDR, Override CDR, Max HP, Move speed). Patch 1.4.0.4 * Updated Reborn to support the new Borderlands 2 patch and the "Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary" DLC. Patch 1.4.0.3 Additions and Removals * Added NVHM / TVHM Area Scaling by 55tumbl. Drop Rate Normalization * The Four Assassins now have normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * The Sheriff of Lynchwood now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * Bone Head 2.0 now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * Bullstoss now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * Rogue now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * Arizona now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). * Jackenstein now has normalized legendary drop chance (it was lower than intended). Drop Rate Changes * Warrior's moonshot no longer rewards players with pearlescents. * Increased Mad Mike's drop chance for a unique item from 15% to 22.5% * Increased Madame from Bartlesby's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Prospector Zeke's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Gettle's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Wilhelm's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5% (doesn't affect Silverwing). * Increased Blue's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Mad Dog's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 30%. * Increased Sheriff of Lynchwood's drop chance for an unique item from 10% to 30%. * Increased Deputy Winger's drop chance for an unique item from 0% to 30%. * Increased BNK-3R's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Dukino's Mom's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Saturns's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Warrior's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 30%. * Increased H3RL-E's drop chance for an unique item from 15% to 22.5%. * Increased Jackenstein's drop chance for an unique item from 10% to 22.5%. * Decreased Handsome Sorcerer's drop chance for an unique item from 100% to 22.5%. Bug Fixes * Fixed Vanquish not dropping from Assassin Reeth. * Fixed Deputy Winger not dropping anything. * Fixed Warrior not dropping the Ophiuchus under certain circumstances. * Fixed Motor Mama not dropping the Entendre. * Fixed Gold Golem not dropping the Prime Package. Patch 1.4.0.2 Additions and Removal * Added Faster Digi Peak Spawns and Faster Vehicle Animations by Gronp. * Reworked Psychos to be more dangerous. * Added extra descriptions for Bandit / Dahl / Tediore / Torgue grenades. * Replaced Energizer with the Wasp. * Removed Part Notifier from BL2 Reborn. It now has its own nexus page. Gameplay Balancing Changes * Reduced game scaling from 11.5% to 10% per level. * Removed the Power accessory from pistols. * Added the Accuracy accessory to pistols. ** The First Word can now spawn with the Accuracy accessory * Slightly increased Maliwan SMG damage. * Increased Maliwan Rocket Launcher damage. * Reduced Prime Package's damage slightly. Now rapidly depletes shotgun ammo reserves when held. * Reworked Ubiquity to increase grenade damage up to +33%; it now has a reduced grenade ammo regeneration of maximum 0.25 per second * Pyro Pete can now drop Seraphs when he's Bloodsploded Vault Hunter Changes * Gaige's ability to recall Deathtrap is now optional and turned off by default * Krieg's Silence the Voices can only trigger once every 5 seconds. The animation will still happen but you won't take any damage. Loot Source Changes * Removed Fibber from Treants. * Removed Omni-Cannon from Badass Creepers. * Removed Wasp from Saturn. * Removed Cat o' Nine Tails from Old Slappy. Added Backhand. * Removed Hornet from TMNT Rats. Added Cat o' Nine Tails. * Removed Backhand from Madame Von Bartlesby. Added Hornet and Wasp. * Removed Prime Package from Boom & Bewm. Added Violator. * Removed Violator from Gold Golem. Added Prime Package. Bug Fixes * Fixed Cocky Hare's Damage Reduction. * Fixed Order not properly working. * Fixed an issue with Krieg's Elemental Elation. * Fixed an issue where Oneshot wasn't 100% accurate while scoped in. * Fixed "Uncle Teddy" not giving a reward sometimes. * Fixed Pyro Pete not dropping any pearls. * Fixed Bigg Thumprr not dropping from Toothless Terry. * Fixed BLNG Loader dropping the Komodo instead of the Goldfinger. * Fixed Hyperius the Invincible dropping the Evergreen instead of the Juggernaut. Patch 1.4.0.1 Additions, Removals, and Updates * Updated Item Part Notifier * Moved the Refill Ammo With One Purchase option into Selectable Modules and made it mutually exclusive with the default option. Loot Source Changes (know that there was a loot hunt during this time - the loot sources remained hidden in the patch notes) * Added Teapot to the source which also drops the Fusillation * Added Earthquake to the source which also drops the Blue Falcon * Added the Badass enemy pools to Captain Flynt to make him not drop anything when he doesn't drop the Clipper Bug Fixes * Fixed blue Absorb shields having extremely high absorb percentage (this was fixed 30 minutes after the original 1.4 upload but I still wanted to note this here). * Fixed the source which drops the Rolling Thunder not also dropping the Bonus Package and the Fastball. * Fixed the source which drops the Laser Disker not also dropping the Warp Driver and the Energizer. * Fixed "Out of Body Experience" not rewarding anything when turning in the mission at Zed. * Fixed Zer0's Sniper COM not having proper UI. * Fixed Zer0's Bandit Scourge COM trying to boost Anarchy. * Fixed Zer0's Torgue Detonator COM trying to boost Anarchy. * Fixed Axton's Engineer COM not properly boosting Cooldown Rate. * Fixed Elephant Gun using Bounty Hunter's skin. Patch 1.4.0.0 Additions, Removals, and Updates * Added multiple UVHM difficulties, selectable through BLCMM * Added BL2 Container and Fast Travel TimeSaver XL by Apocalyptec * Added Enemy Name Fixer by LightChaosman * Added No Spawn Limit by LightChaosman (optional, disabled by default) * Added an indicator to Badass Ranks to see if your mod is running properly (thanks OB4M4!) * Added Less Blinding Damage Popups by Elysium * Added Uncapped Pause / Main Menu Settings by OB4M4 * Added an optional module to make Moneyshot drop ammo on shot * Added Item Part Notifier (thanks Ezeith and Kalli) * Updated Cutscene Disabler * Updated Less Cluttering Particles * Removed the BAR Disabler * Removed Badassify - it is now included in Hard UVHM difficulty * Removed the Unbroken Magnys Lighthouse Fast Travel - it causes bugs for some quests * Removed the ability to farm chests in Marcus' Store Room. * Removed "Atlas" Relics Gameplay Balancing Changes * Reworked quest rewards and improved them overall. Almost all quests rewards blue or higher gear. Moxxi quests will always give moxxi gear. * Gemstones can now world drop anywhere. * Increased Crawmerax' Pearlescent drop chances. * Halved Wrecker / Godspeed / Ubiquity's drop chance. * Made Captain Blade's otto Idol, Deputy's Badge, Sheriff's Badge, and Lucrative Opportunity world drop. * You can now drop the Vault Hunter Relic out of your inventory * The Golden Chest in Sanctuary has a 5% chance to contain a legendary. * Rebalanced Buttstation to be more consistent with loot drops. She can also give legendaries now. * Reduced Unique Legendary drop chance to 10%. * Removed the random level offset on gear drops. * Reworked Jakobs Revolvers. They are now slow, very powerful and automatic like BL1 revolvers. * Dahl Snipers now shoot their burst much faster to allow better aiming * Increased the amount of rounds dropped by Ammo Bricks by 50% * Gave the following Unique Legendary Rarity: ** Clipper ** Bounty Hunter ** Moneyshot ** Hide of Terramorphous ** Blood of Terramorphous ** Slayer of Terramorphous COMs ** Vault Hunter's Relic ** Mysterious Amulet * Made Badassasaurus Rex's barrels indestructible (Thanks Mike!) * Made Pimon and Tumbaa guaranteed spawns * Made Muscles always spawn. He can also spawn multiple times per run * Rakkanoth, Axel, and Rose no longer respawn. They no longer drop anything. Vault Hunter Changes ''' Axton * Legendary Trooper COM now boosts Expertise instead of Impact * Legendary Grenadier COM now boosts Forbearance instead of Impact * Rifleman COM now boosts Overload instead of Battlefront * Engineer COM now boosts Action Skill Cooldown Rate Maya * Increased Prometheus' damage and reduced its cooldown * Reduced Chain Reaction from 8% per point to 6% per point * Cat COM now boosts ALL weapon damage, not just SMGs. Reduced the bonus / penalty. Now boosts Bursting Bubbles instead of Mind's Eye. * Maliwan Specialist COM now boosts Immolate instead of Helios (was bugged) Zero * Sniper COM now reduced Maximum Health instead of Shield Capacity Gaige, Salvador, Krieg * Unchanged '''New Loot Replacers * Added the Abaddon (previously KerBlaster). * Added the Artemis (previously Lead Storm). * Added the Bounty Hunter (previously Damned Cowboy). * Added the Carcharodon (previously Seraphim). * Added the Cricket (previously Law). * Added the Guuub (previously Gub). * Added the Laelaps (previously Veritas). * Added the Javelin (previously Nukem). * Added the Backhand (previously Tidal Wave). * Added the Salmon (previously Dog). * Added the Prime Package (previously Deliverance). * Added the Altair (previously Sloth). * Added the Earthquake (previously Chere-Amie). * Added the Omni-Cannon (previously Longbow). * Added the Osmosis (previously Transformer). * Added the Blood Coat (previously Sham). * Added the Buffer (previously Aequitas). * Added the Energizer (previously The Bee) (Thanks Exotek!) Loot Changes, Buffs, and Nerfs * Gave some of the standard non-unique gear new skins * Gave Hide of Terramorphous a new skin * Gave Juggernaut a new skin * Made Ophiuchus only consume one Ammo per shot. * Buffed Neurokill's Damage and Projectile Speed. * Buffed Sasha's Damage. * Buffed Spitfire's Damage and slightly reduced its Spread. * Buffed Usurper's Damage. Fixed it not shooting in bursts while hipfired. * Made Approaching Infinity always spawn with an Accessory (it sometimes spawned with the "Rapid" prefix, which is no Accessory). * Reworked First Word and adjusted it to the Revolver changes. Now has increased Critical Hit Damage while hipfiring. No longer spawns with the Power Accessory (Big). * Adjusted the Midnight Coup in response to the Jakobs Revolver changes. * Buffed Music of Life's Damage and adjusted it to the Revolver changes. No longer reloads like the Gunerang. * Slightly buffed the Luck Cannon's overall stats. No longer spawns with the Power Accessory (Big). * Buffed Synergizer's Damage and Critical Hit Damage. * Buffed Silverwing's Fire Rate. No longer spawns with Double Accessory (Redundant). * Buffed Zodiac's Damage. * Buffed Chroma's Damage, Fire Rate and Status Effect Damage. Fixed an issue where it had two Burst Interval attributes (This is a Fire Rate buff, again). * Slightly buffed Electrum's Damage. * Buffed Traitor's Damage. * Buffed Vanquish' Damage and reduced its Spread. * Buffed Punter's Damage. * Buffed Oneshot's Damage * Fixed the Hitman's Accuracy being completely off when scoped. * Slighty improved the Aegis' stats. * Heavily improved the Warp Driver's Shield stats and Amp Damage. * Buffed Flatline's Nova Damage and Health. Also removed unnecessary shield presentation on it. * Buffed Wrecker's Damage. * Godspeed can now get up to 50% Jump Height increase on it. Movement speed has been reduced to a maximum of 400%. * Reduced Ubiquity's Grenade Damage penalty from a maximum of -50% to -25%. Bug Fixes * Fixed Terramorphous not dropping Slayer COMs. * Fixed the Sheriff of Lynchwood dropping Maliwan Gemstone weapons in UVHM. * Fixed some quests rewarding items they aren't supposed to give. * Fixed a tiny issue with Hyperion shotgun sights. * Fixed Ophiuchus still ricocheting like the Madhous when playing as Gaige. * Fixed Salvation having direct Life Steal. * Fixed Darts displaying a green health bar when shooting them. * Fixed Salvador's Sexual Tyrannosaurus not working at all. Patch 1.3.6.4 Additions, Removals, and Updates * Updated Auto Trash/Favorite and Manufacturer Sorted Vendors with a default option. Both are moved into Optionals. * Disabled Auto Trash Favorite by default * Disabled Manufacturer Sorted Vendors by default Bug Fixes * Fixed issue where Maya could phaselock some raid bosses * Fixed Bandit Rocket Launchers getting matching barrel bonus. * Potentially fixed an issue with Luck Cannon having 0 magazine by giving it a magazine size of 2 by default * (the following are credited with LightChaosman to help troubleshoot and fix bugs in Reborn) * Fixed lots of syntax errors * Fixed Tediore Allegiance COM for Zer0 * Fixed Legendary Grenadier being the wrong manufacturer * Fixed the presentation for Melee Damage * Fixed some enemies not being able to spawn with the Quash * Fixed Defiance not having AttributeSlotUpgrades * Fixed particles in Less Cluttering Particles * Fixed some shield skins * Fixed Sloth's skin * Fixed Aegis' skin * Fixed Legendary Engineer's skin * Fixed Torrent's skin * Fixed Quash's skin * Fixed Volcano's skin * Fixed Pimp's skin * Fixed Interfacer's skin * Fixed Hawkeye's skin Patch 1.3.6.3 Bug Fixes * Fixed Savage Lee not dropping the Bouncing Bonny * Fixed Kiss of Death not spawning in slag * Fixed crashed related to Moxxi tipping, Arena round 5, and loading screens This fix enabled the following quest and rewards to appear: * Orphan Maker from Message in a Bottle (Oasis) * Mamba from Message in a Bottle (Wurmwater) * Usurper from Message in a Bottle (Hayter's Folly) * Otto Idol from Message in a Bottle (The Rustyards) * Bastard from Walking the Dog * Kitten from Everybody Wants to be Wanted Patch 1.3.6.2 Gameplay Balancing Changes * Made some shields, grenades, and class mod types spawn earlier in the game Loot Source Changes * Added Hand Cannon to Sinkhole * Removed Vanquish from Sinkhole Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where the Hand Cannon did not drop * Fixed an issue with quest rewards * Fixed broken code Patch 1.3.6.1 Additions, Removals, and Updates * Changed arena overhaul to optional and off by default * Removed Guaranteed Pimon and Tumbaa spawns * Removed the two free chests in Digistruct Peak Bug Fixes * Fixed Maya's Heavy Hitter not affecting Reload Speed * Fixed wrongly named categories in BLCMM Patch 1.3.6.0 Additions, Removals, and Updates * Added Travel Portal Disabler by FromDarkHell * Added Manufacturer Sorted Vending Machines by OB4M4 * Added Jack U by OB4M4 * Added an Arena Overhaul by OB4M4 * Added Auto Trash / Favorite by OB4M4 * Added Better Progression in Digistruct Peak by OB4M4 * Added Respawnable Enemies and Allies by OB4M4 * Added Respawnable Loot by OB4M4 * Added an option to return money to its original yellow color Gameplay Balancing Changes * Added a new Unique Dark Orange rarity. This is for items that cannot world drop and only drop from one source * Re-balanced UVHM difficulty. Enemies deal more damage and have more health. Shields are weakened. Slightly adjusted elemental damage * Increased game scaling from 10% per level to 11.5% per level. * Increased enemy respawn delay from 5 minutes to 15 minutes. * All Red Text weapons always spawn with accessories. * Disabled Badass Ranks * Increased Eridium cost for golden chest from 20 to 25 * Improved vendor stock. They will never have white gear and rarely have blue gear. * Improved vendor stock quantity to 30 for weapons, 17 for health, 17 for ammo vendors * Improved the Revolver Pistol archetype, especially Jakobs * Jakobs Pistols now fire fully automatic while aiming down sights, with faster fire rate and slightly lowered damage * Relics are now made by Atlas. * Kiss of Death no longer spawns explosive. Will spawn in slag instead * Michael Mamaril has a 20% to give a legendary, up from 10% * Round 5 Arena Slaughters now reward you with a random Moxxi item Vault Hunter Changes * Reduced Maya's Prometheus's cooldown to 28 seconds. Increased its speed by 25% * Changed Heavy Hitter - now reduced Fire Rate and Reload speed by 4% per point New Loot Replacers * Added the First Word (previously Maggie) * Added the Rockstar (previously Unkempt Herald / 88 Fragnum) * Added Silverwing (previously Lady Fist) Loot Source Changes * Added Cobra to Torgue Vendors * Added Grog Nozzle, Moxxi's Endowment, and Kiss of Death to Moxxi pool * Added Hitman to the Four Assassins. Removed Torrent * Added Laser disker to DJ Tanner. Removed The Sham * Added Mamba to Woundspike. Removed First Word * Added Bouncing Bonny to Savage Lee * Added Rockstar to Piston and Badassassaurus Rex * Added Silverwing to Wilhelm * Added the Hive to Saturn * Removed Rockstar from all previous sources (Savage Lee, Torgue Vendors, World Drop) * Removed Silverwing from all previous sources (Saturn, World Drop) * Removed Entendre from Moxxi's loot pool * Removed Moxxi's Endowment from Gettle and Mobley * Removed Bouncing Bonny from Wilhelm * Removed Laser Disker from Old Slappy * Removed Otto Idol from Lieutenant Hoffman * Removed Darlin' from Dribbles * Removed Crit from Arguk the Butcher * Removed Grog Nozzle from Gold Golem * Removed Quasar from Spiderpants * Removed Kiss of Death from Bridget Hodunk * Removed Zer0's customization items from Bad Maw * Removed Wrecker from H3RL-E * Removed Mamba from H3RL-E * Removed Oneshot from Axel, Tribute of Opportunity * The following quests have had their loot replaced with random tier rewards ** Cult Following: The Enkindling ** The good, the Bad, and the Mordecai ** Clan War: Trailer Trashing ** Clan War: Wakey Wakey ** The Pretty Good Train Robbery ** Won't Get Fooled Again ** Hyperion Contract 873 ** Best Mother's Day Ever ** Slap-Happy ** Animal Rights ** Hell Hath No Fury ** BFFs ** Showdown ** The Chosen One ** Hungry Like the Skag ** Message in a Bottle (Oasis) ** Message in a Bottle (Wurmwater) ** Message in a Bottle (Hayter's Folly) ** Message in a Bottle (The Rustyards Drop Rate Changes * Reduced Rue, the Love Thresher's world drop chance to 7.5 * Reduced Drunk Thresher Sloth's drop rate to 7.5% * Increased Roscoe's drop rate on Chroma / Pimpernel to 45% Loot Changes, Buffs, and Nerfs * Removed Slug Shotgun Accessory * Buffed Pistol Masher Accessory * Buffed SMG Double Accessory and Bandit Barrel slightly * Buffed the Midnight Coup * Buffed the Electric Wind Godfist's Fire Rate and Magazine Size * Buffed the Hand Cannon * Buffed the Music of Life * Buffed the Violator. It no longer shoots in bursts * Buffed Rocket Launcher damage * Buffed the Behemoth * Buffed the Defiance * Buffed the Thermogenesis * Buffed the Tunguska's damage * Buffed the Zodiac * Buffed the Bearcat * Buffed the Draco * Buffed the Lacerta * Buffed the Goldfinder * Buffed the Usurper's damage * Buffed the Electrum's Damage and Magazine Size * Buffed the Vanquish's Damage, Critical Hit Damage, and Magazine Size * Buffed the Butcher's Damage, Fire Rate, and Magazine Size * Buffed the Tidal Wave's Damage, Critical Hit Damage, and Magazine size. Increased pellets per shot * Buffed Dolos * Buffed Oneshot's Damage and Reload Speed * Buffed Cobra's Damage * Buffed Headbanger's Damage * Buffed Quash's Damage * Nerfed Assault Rifle Ammo Regen Accessory * Nerfed Sniper Rifle Ammo Regen Accessory * Nerfed Grog Nozzle. Only heals 13% damage dealt (down from 65). Removed critical hit multiplier and magazine size increases. Reduced damage by 50%. Drunk effect causes less projectiles to fire but has better accuracy, slightly better fire rate, and bonus 250% Critical Hit Damage. Lifesteal increases to 65% when drunk * Changed the stats of the Clipper * Nerfed the Bulwark's damage, fire rate, magazine size, and ammo regeneration * Nerfed the Chroma's damage and fire rate * Removed lifesteal from Entendre. Nerfed critical hit damage. * Nerfed the Melt's life steal, damage, critical hit damage and fire rate. * Nerfed the Ophiuchus's damage * Nerfed the Hammer's fire rate and magazine size * Changed the Wildfire to consume 3 ammo per shot Bug Fixes * Organized the mod file structure * Fixed broken code * Fixed enemies floating in the air * Fixed pearl relics, shields, and grenade mods not appearing in chests * Fixed Ubiquity and Legendary COMs appearing in the Hammerlock DLC Seraph Vendor * Fixed some items spawning with improper prefixes * Fixed the Mamba's skin * Fixed an issue with Kaneda's Laser * Fixed the Chroma's skin * Fixed Cat o' Nine Tails having broken code * Fixed Bigg Thumprr's skin * Fixed Black Hole having 2 buffs * Fixed Close Enough only giving +1 / +2 on class mods * Fixed Moxxi's Endowment and Kiss of Death being the wrong rarity Patch 1.3.5.0 Additions, Removals, and Changes * Updated Less Cluttering Particles Gameplay Balancing Changes * Reduced L00T L0AD3R's health Vault Hunter Changes * Heavy Hitter: Reduced fire rate penalty from 14% to 10% per point * Foresight: Increased reload speed from 4% to 5% per point Loot Source Changes * Removed Lucrative Opportunity from quest reward: Safe and Sound * Removed Cat o' Nine Tails from quest reward: Bearer of Bad News Loot Changes, Buffs, and Nerfs * Buffed Cat o' Nine Tails' damage and status effect chance * Buffed 88 Fragnum to consume less ammo, increase damage, fire rate, and critical hit damage * Nerfed Aries' damage. Buff only lasts 5 seconds and has less of an effect * Nerfed Laser Disker's damage Bug Fixes * Fixed the Cheapskate during Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons! dropping shields * Added text to Damned Cowboy stating its not fully automatic * Removed Miss Moxxi's Prefix from Wildfire * Renamed Immolator back to Rubi because of Quest Logic